My Dear Amelia
by avengellie
Summary: Loki has been completely in love with Amelia since they day they met. They grew up together. They had always been best friends. But now he has no choice but to push her as far away from him as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so I've been meaning to do this for a while. This is maiiiinly just so I can finally write out my OC's history and everything with Loki.  
__It's like. It's an AU where he isn't completely insane/evil/whatever... It's kind of complicated to describe. Just. He's not cray cray, mmkay? And it's different than canon in the sense that the boys are thousands/hundreds of years old. In this, they're really _really_ young and grow up with the OC. I really hope that makes sense. Okay. I'm just gonna get to the story now I'm sorry wow -E_

* * *

"_Because I never loved you._" Loki's back was to her and she immediately stopped reaching for him, exhaling sharply.

"Wh…" Amelia's voice cracked softly and she shook her head in disbelief. "_What_?"

"I never loved you," he repeated simply, spinning around to face her. His eyes were hard and unforgiving. "It was _all _just a _trick_."

_17 years earlier…_

Odin cleared his throat importantly and glanced down at his boys.

"Now," his voice was quiet as he looked between the two of them. "Remember what I told you. You are to be courteous and _respectful_. You are only to speak when spoken to, and are _absolutely forbidden_ to speak when Mr. Fletcher or I am speaking. Am I completely understood?"

"Of course!" Thor grinned up at him.

"Absolutely, father," Loki chimed in, smiling slightly. Odin looked at the pair, deciding whether or not to trust them. Sighing softly and looking forwards at the doors, he nodded once.

"We'll find out." Reaching in front of him, he opened the doors and held them open for his sons. Thor walked in happily, looking around the room. It was long and thin, the walls plain and undecorated. A single long table was in the middle, chairs surrounding it. On the far side of the room, the wall was covered in windows. Walking a little further into the room, he tried to see what was on the other side but the room was completely dark.

Loki, however, wasn't looking around the room or trying to see past the windows. He stood just inside the doorway, eyes fixated on a small girl sitting at the table. The chair almost looked comically big compared to her and she was staring straight forwards, looking at nothing in particular. Her hair was light blonde and extremely curly, put loosely in two braids, framing her pale, freckled face. What Loki couldn't get past, however, was the intensity of her emerald green eyes. Sure, he had green eyes, but there was something about hers that drew him in. Odin gently pushed him forwards and he realized he had been staring, his mouth open slightly. Quickly shaking his head, he glanced at Odin and quickly walked further into the room.

A man in the corner of the room cleared his throat softly. His back was to the room as he looked through the dark windows, seemingly able to see through them perfectly fine.

"Welcome back, Odin All-Father," the man said coolly as he turned around to face them. He had a long face, his cheeks almost looking hollow. His black hair was slicked back and his eyes almost _too_ dark, his skin almost _too_ pale.

"Mr. Fletcher," Odin nodded in recognition.

"I see you brought the princes with you today." He raised his eyebrows, glancing between Thor and Loki. "Please, sit." He added, gesturing to the table. The boys quickly sat down, the chairs much too big for them, too. "Shall we begin?" Mr. Fletcher asked as Odin took his seat. He walked to the table and took the seat across from him.

Thor was listening adamantly to the conversation the men were having, but Loki couldn't focus. His attention kept returning to the girl across the table. Her braids were tied in pure white ribbons to match her plain white dress. He jumped very slightly as his Fletcher and his father stood, quickly turning his attention to them as though he was listening the entire time.

"Your boys may visit the cafeteria if they'd like," Fletcher glanced at the boys again. "It's down the hall. Fifth door on the left. You probably passed it on your way here." He looked at Odin, his eyebrows raised.

"Thor, Loki," Odin looked between the two. "Mister Fletcher and I will return in an hour. You are to either stay in _here_, or in the cafeteria. _No exceptions_."

"Of course, father!" Thor smiled and hopped out of his seat as the two men left the room quietly. "Are you coming, brother?" he looked at his brother hopefully and Loki blinked, as if confused.

"Oh, um…" he licked his lips slightly, glancing at the girl again before quickly looking at Thor. She still hadn't moved a muscle. He would have thought she was a doll if she hadn't been blinking or he couldn't see her breathing. "I'm not hungry right now. I'll catch up in a little bit." Loki added, giving his brother a goofy grin.

"Fine!" Thor sighed dramatically. "Well _I'm_ starved. See you in a bit!" he grinned before running out the door and down the hall eagerly.

"So how come you're here?" Loki blurted out the second the door was closed. "I mean, I didn't think that kids would be allowed here… I mean, it's dangerous, right? That's what father said, anyway. Tho- My brother and I were only allowed after _ages_ of begging…" he couldn't help but ramble on, watching her curiously. But she didn't make a sound. She just stared on. Loki's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forwards on the table in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Are you there?"

"I've been here my whole life. I work here," she said finally, eyes focusing on him for a second before she quickly looked away. He frowned slightly at her dull, almost lifeless tone.

"What d'you mean? Do your parents work here or something?" He put his chin in one hand, his elbow on the table in front of him. She was obviously trying her best to ignore him. "'Cause I mean—"

"I'm not supposed to talk," she told him quietly, glancing around the room.

"Come _on_, they're not even in here," he rolled his eyes, glancing at the still closed door before returning his attention back to her. "So what's your name?" She stayed silent for a minute before finally giving in and looking at him.

"X."

"That's not a real name," he rolled his eyes again. "What's your _real_ name?" She just blinked at him.

"I'm, um," she paused. "That… _Is _my real name…" her confusion evident in her voice, despite her face remaining blank. Loki just shook his head.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…" he dropped the subject, pursing his lips slightly in thought. "How old are you?"

"6."

"Me, too!" he grinned at her. "But I'm turning 7 in a week." She just stared at him. "Favorite color?" he asked suddenly. The girl looked slightly taken aback by the question, the first traces of any emotion on her face.

"I… Don't have one…?" she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Just pick a color you really like. Right now. Any color. First one that comes to mind," he urged her eagerly.

"Erm- green?" Loki grinned at her again.

"I love green," he replied quickly, "my favorite by far." Her eyebrows furrowed very slightly before her face returned to its blank state. The pair sat there, just watching each other from across the table silently for several minutes.

"Hey, 'X'?" Loki asked finally, his voice quiet.

"Yes?"

"I think your name should be Amelia." She looked confused and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Amelia Black." He finished, not taking his eyes off of her. X was quiet for a long time, clearly stunned. No one had ever considered actually 'naming her' before. She was always just 'X'.

""Amelia Black'?" she repeated softly.

"Well you can't just go by 'X' forever," he shrugged and her face flushed very lightly.

"Why that name, though?" she asked him curiously.

"Wellllll…" he grinned at her. "I love that name. My favorite by far."


	2. Chapter 2

"Found you!" Amelia shouted as she quickly crouched to see Thor hiding under the table.

"That's no fair!" he pouted, crossing his arms. "Loki told you where I was!" Amelia just smirked and stood up, taking a few steps back to let him out.

"It wasn't a very good hiding spot, Thor. He didn't tell me where you were."

"Yeah, _right_, you guys _always_ cheat," he grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Loki! I found him!" Amelia called to the open door, one hand cupping around her mouth. Loki came jogging after a few moments, grinning.

"See? I _told you _he was-" Amelia quickly put her hand over his mouth to silence him, smiling sweetly at Thor.

"Your turn to look?" she asked quickly. Thor only rolled his eyes, sighing.

"If you guys don't just _cheat_ again…" Walking over to a corner of the room, he turned his back to the two and covered his eyes. "1… 2… 3…"

"Quick!" Loki whispered, grinning again as he grabbed Amelia's hand, rushing her out of the room with him.

"7… 8… 9…" Running quickly through the halls, Amelia eventually took the lead.

"In here!" She pushed open a big heavy door and they ran into the room. "He'll _never_ look in here," she boasted happily, but Loki wasn't paying attention anymore. He stood staring open-mouthed at the room in front of him. Amelia blinked as she looked at him and then at the room. "…What? It's just the library." The room had three levels, all three completely full of shelves and a countless number of books. Nearly every shelf reached to the height of that level's ceiling, and those that didn't had books stacked on top of them to reach the ceiling, anyway. The center of the highest ceiling was completely made of glass with elegant designs carved into it, letting natural light into the library.

"How come we've never been in here before?" Loki asked, sounding slightly dazed. "This place is _amazing._"

"I didn't know you'd be interested," Amelia shrugged, taking his arm and dragging him further into the room to get lost among the columns. "Come on, this way." She took him up to the third floor, making her way to one corner. "_This_ section's my favorite."

"History?" Loki looked at her curiously. "I didn't know you liked history."

"I didn't know you liked libraries."

"_Amelia_," he gave her a look and smirked slightly. "We've known each other for how long now? A year? And you didn't know I liked books?"

"A year and a half, I think. And I knew you liked _books_," she rolled her eyes. "I just didn't—never mind. Anyways-"

"So what's your favorite part of Midgardian history?" He immediately asked, interrupting her. Amelia pursed her lips slightly and glanced around at the books. She walked over to a shelf and started climbing up it. "Hey! Be _careful_!" Loki's eyebrows furrowed as he quickly walked over, standing close to try and catch her if she fell.

"I've done this _tons_ of times before, I'll be _fine_," she insisted, hesitating before grabbing a book from the very top of the shelf. "Incoming!" she glanced down before dropping the book to the floor and climbing down. Quickly catching the book instead of letting it fall carelessly on the ground, Loki watched her hop down. Taking the book from him, Amelia quickly skimmed through the pages, Loki waiting patiently, not taking his eyes off her.

"Here," she said, moving so he could see the page better. Pointing at a black and white picture, she looked at him. "Steven Grant Rogers. 'Captain America'. He used to be this scrawny little guy over here," her finger grazed across the page to a different picture, showing a small young man. "But then they made him big and strong like in this picture." She said, pointing again at the first picture: the same man, only larger, more muscled, and in a WWII army uniform.

"I thought you didn't have magic on Midgard…?"

"It wasn't magic," she said excitedly, her eyes lit up slightly. "It was science… Some sort of drug, I don't really remember." Her eyes searched the page for a moment before she shook her head. "Anyway, he went to fight in this big war- World War II- and he was flying this plane. But for some reason- no one really knows why- he crashed in the ocean." He smiled as she kept interrupting herself and glanced back at the page. "And no one _ever _found him. So, for all we know, he could still be out there!"

"When was this? Last week? If he crashed in the ocean all those years ago, I don't think he'd still be 'out there'," he teased, grinning at her.

"I didn't say it was _likely_, I just said he _could_," she smiled at him and closed the book. "But… Yeah. He's my favorite part of history."

"Well. _Thank you_, my good lady, for the history lesson," He bowed dramatically.

"Oh, stop," she giggled and gently shoved him to the side, setting the book down on a random shelf. Loki chuckled as he stumbled backwards slightly. Standing up straight, he glanced around.

"So, do you think Thor's given up looking yet?"

"Probably."

"I don't think we have to leave until after dinner," he glanced around then looked back at her. "D'you wanna go find the big oaf? _Or_ should we spend the rest of the afternoon hiding away in here?" Amelia smiled at him.

"I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Every month when the boys came to visit, Loki and Amelia would find some different excuse to slip away into the library. They did invite Thor with them once, but he quickly became bored with the books and left them. Whenever they did visit, though, it was only for a morning or an afternoon.

"Father says we're not allowed to come next time," Loki said quietly, glancing up at Amelia from the book in front of them. They were laying side by side on the floor in a study room.

"Why not?" she asked, her brow furrowing slightly as she looked at him.

"He refused to say," he groaned softly, putting his chin in his hand. "Only that under 'no circumstances' were Thor and I allowed to come."

"But…" Amelia pressed her lips together, looking away from him. "But it's my day off. I always spend my days off with you." She looked at him, clearly upset.

"Well, what if I just came to visit anyway?" Loki blurted out, hating to see her upset. She tilted her head to the side slightly, looking at him curiously.

"…Could you do that?" she said after a few moments.

"I," he paused, furrowing his brow as he thought. "I think so…?

"Hmm," Amelia pursed her lips slightly and turned her head away again. "I mean, if you wanted to _try_, I'm sure it wouldn't be that big of a deal…"

"Do you think we'd get in trouble?"

"Probably," she smiled slightly at him. "So we should probably not make a big deal out of you being here. Be extra quiet. Extra careful." Loki nodded slowly.

"Extra sneaky."

"Extra _mischievous_." Amelia smirked at Loki and he snorted.

"You're never going to let that whole 'God of Mischief' thing go, are you?"

"Nope."

"_Alright_," he smirked and glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. "So when should I come see you? Because if I'm _secretly_ visiting, it doesn't _have_ to be once a month. It can be whenever."

"Mmm," Amelia put a finger to her lip, tapping it a few times. "I'm not busy tomorrow, I think."

"_Tomorrow?_" Loki raised his eyebrows at her and grinned slightly.

"Tomorrow." She repeated.

"Okay, tomorrow it is!"

"Now. Where were we?" Amelia turned her attention back to the book in front of them, biting her lip gently as she looked for their place again. Putting her finger on the page, she continued to read aloud. "_'By mine honour, in true English, I love thee, Kate: by which honour I dare not swear thou lovest me…_'" she read on, but Loki wasn't paying attention anymore. He was already too excited for tomorrow: wondering how he would slip by unnoticed to see her. He didn't even notice when she stopped reading- or that she was staring at him, waiting for a reply to an unheard question.

"…_Loki_? Are you still in there?" He blinked quickly and looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"I _said_," Amelia sat up as she closed the book in her lap. "I'm hungry, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Oh! Right! I knew that," he smiled slightly, also sitting up quickly. "Sure." Slipping her shoes on quickly as she stood, Amelia smoothed her plain white dress down and fixed her braids. "Why do you do that?" Loki asked curiously as he stood.

"Do what?"

"Try and fix your hair and dress all the time to make it look perfect whenever we leave the library."

"Oh. Umm," she set the book down on the small table against the wall, fixing the chair they pushed carelessly to the side of the small room. "I'll get in trouble if I look messy."

"In trouble? For 'looking _messy'_?" Loki repeated. "If _Thor_ got in trouble for 'looking messy', I don't think he'd ever _not_ be in trouble."

"C'mon, let's go," Amelia said as she opened the door, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

_This is just a small lil chapter to show a little of what happens when Loki isn't around. -E_

* * *

"_Now_. I'm going to break it again," a man said, his hand tightly around Amelia's wrist. "And this time?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, clearly unamused.

"Nothing will show," she responded, her face blank.

"_Nothing_-" There was a sickening crack sound as he squeezed her wrist. "-will show." He let go of her wrist and watched her. A slow smirk crept across his face as she stared blankly forwards, still holding her now broken wrist in the air. Breathing very slowly, Amelia clenched her jaw the slightest bit, concentrating on not letting any signs of pain visible in her face. "Oh, very good, pet," the man purred softly as he stood up straight. "Now, back to your training."

"_Sir_?" Amelia questioned immediately. "Aren't you going to fix my wrist first?" He had broken it three times in a row, healing it each time afterwards.

"No, X. I'm not," his voice was stern. "If you get injured in a fight, you're not going to be able to 'magically heal' yourself. You fight with the pain, or you die." He finished simply, pushing his glasses up his nose before putting his hands in his pockets. "Do you understand me, X?"

"Yes, Mister Waters," her voice shook very slightly.

"Good pet," he tapped her nose with his finger and turned away to leave the gymnasium they were in. Pausing, he glanced back at her. "And if I see you putting any less pressure on your wrist than normal, I might just _leave it_ broken."

Amelia pressed her lips tightly together as she watched him leave. Exhaling slowly she looked at her wrist. She was shaking slightly, her skin already beginning to bruise darkly, a large bump showing where the bone had moved. Lowering her arm, she turned her attention back to the mat in front of her. _'Don't let it show. Don't. Let it show.' _She thought, repeating it over and over to herself. Slowly bending down, she put both hands flat on the mat, clenching her jaw tightly. _'Don't let it show. Don't. Don't. Don't.'_ Putting her weight on her hands, she kicked her legs into the air to do a hand-stand. _'Inhale. Exhale. Don't let it show.'_ Amelia closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing rather than the sharp pain shooting through her entire arm. Slowly spreading her legs into a split, she removed one hand from the mat, exhaling slowly as the pain lessened. After a few moments she put one leg straight in the air again, the other bent at the knee and put her hand back on the mat. With a small hop, she balanced instead on her fingers. The pain in her wrist was nearly overwhelming, but still she carried on. _'Inhale. Exhale. Don't let it show. Don't let it show.'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, fair warning, things differ from canon MCU!Loki probably the most in this chapter, because he's about 13 and just found out about his true parentage, rather than as an adult._

* * *

Loki paced quickly around Amelia's room as she watched him from where she sat on her desk.

"He could have—he _should_ have told me! It's completely…" he kept muttering things under his breath, Amelia only being able to make out parts of it. "Oh, of _course_ that's why he…" Loki was absolutely fuming, refusing to explain why he randomly showed up in the middle of the night.

"Loki," Amelia finally said quietly. He simply ignored her and paced faster. She had never seen him like this. Sliding off her desk, she walked to him, putting a hand on each of his shoulders firmly, stopping him. "_Loki_. Tell me what's wrong." Her voice was caring, but firm. He looked at her, eyes slightly wide, clearly taken aback at her actions. Opening his mouth to speak, he just exhaled sharply and closed his mouth again, turning his head away from her.

"_Please_, Loki. Just tell me what's bothering you," her eyebrows bowed up slightly as she could tell he was struggling. Glancing around the otherwise empty room, he grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her into the closet, shutting the door behind them. Pushing her clothes out of the way and letting go of her, he pulled a string hanging from the ceiling to turn the light on and swallowed hard, looking anywhere but at her.

Her eyes widened very slightly and she took a step back, her mouth open. Immediately taking a step forwards again, she reached forwards slowly, gently touching Loki's cheek. He flinched slightly at her touch. His skin was completely blue, small markings patterned across it. His eyes red.

"You're…" she let her voice trail off, her tone soft. Her thumb gently trailed against one of the grooves on his cheek.

"A monster?" he said roughly, pulling away from her, his eyebrows furrowing.

"A _frost giant_, Loki." she corrected him, her tone firm again. "_Not_ a monster." Amelia paused again, taking another step towards him, both of her hands reaching for him. One of them resting on the side of his neck, the other his cheek again. "It doesn't hurt, does it? Me touching you?" she asked, suddenly freezing. Loki licked his lips, his eyebrows bowing up the slightest bit.

"No," he whispered softly, finally looking at her. He was trembling slightly, absolutely terrified that she would suddenly turn away from him: calling him a freak, or saying she never wanted to see him again. "You aren't… You aren't afraid of me?" Amelia immediately looked up at his eyes, surprised he would even have to ask.

"No. Of course not," she smiled very slightly, taking her hands away from his face and neck to hug him instead. "You're still _you_. I've never been afraid of you before. What difference does you being a frost giant make?" Loki felt relief flood over him as he wrapped his arms around her, a small smile forming on his lips, his skin turning back to normal.

"Thank the gods," he murmured softly to himself.

"But…" Amelia pulled away after a few moments, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I have something to show you, too. Okay?" He blinked at her and nodded slowly.

"Of course." Pressing her lips together, Amelia reached up and pulled on the string to turn the light off. "How exactly am I supposed to see in the—" he stopped short, suddenly able to see her clearly. She was holding her palm up between them, a small flame burning just above her hand. "…dark…" he finished quietly.

"Like this," Amelia answered, watching him closely. Loki just grinned slightly, looking between her and the flame.

"Oh, _wow_, that's…" he shook his head slightly. "Wow." Amelia cocked an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"'That's wow'?" she repeated, shaking her head and teasing him lightly. "They _say_ that I should be ashamed of it. Hide it. Because it's so… Different. You know? But I kind of like it."

"I've only known of people from Asgard able to do such things…" Loki looked at her and smiled softly, his voice warm. "It's remarkable."

"So… You're not afraid of _me_?"

"_Of course not_," he smiled more only to have it fade as he continued. "I just showed you my th..my… Honestly, I would think you'd be afraid of _me_."

"This has to stay a secret, though. Between us. Promise?"

"I promise. As long as you don't tell anyone about my…" he screwed his face up, thinking of a good word. "'Blue'."

"I promise," Amelia agreed, trying not to roll her eyes at his word choice. He exhaled slowly and smiled at her again.

"Good."

"Good," she nodded once, watching him. After a moment, she moved her hand to the side and leaned in quickly, kissing him gently. Loki's eyes widened slightly in shock as he watched her. Leaning back again after a few moments Amelia glanced away then back up at him almost shyly.

"That can stay hidden in here, too, if you'd like."


	6. Chapter 6 (part 1)

_Alright, I'm calling this "part one" because the next chapter is going to take place immediately following this one, and I was going to write it when I wrote this a few hours ago, but now I'm trying to update like 4 fics at once, it's like 1 am, I still have a complicated chapter to write for another fic, and I know I can just "end the chapter" here to at least get it updated...? -E_

* * *

"Amelia Black, I've known you for 9 years now, and I _still_ don't even know what you _do _here," Loki was laying with his back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "9. _Years_," he repeated, sitting up to look at her. Amelia froze where she sat on her desk before licking her lips and glancing away.

"And you _also_ know that I can't-"

"Amelia." She blinked, looking back at him, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as Loki crossed his arms.

"I can't tell you-"

"_Amelia_."

"I-"

"'Melia, c'monnn," the 15 year-old leaned forwards, uncrossing his arms and resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her. "I'm just curious," he shrugged innocently. Amelia glanced at the door as if someone were listening behind it and pressed her lips together. "See? Just like that. The 'constantly looking to see if someone is watching you'. Like you'll get in trouble," he sat up more, scooting more towards the edge of the bed. "I don't understand. I know we always have to be careful for no one to know I'm here. I know we always have to sneak around. But I don't understand _why_. I don't understand what you _do_. We're so close, but there's this whole part of you I'm missing." She stayed silent for a long time, her head still turned away from him.

"Maybe you should go," her voice was quiet, her eyes trained to the floor by the door. "It's… It's getting late." Loki sighed quietly and slowly stood up.

"If that's what you want. But I'm _not_ letting this go," he pointed at her slightly as he walked across the room towards her. "One of these days you're going to tell me!" Amelia rolled her eyes as she looked at him and couldn't help but smile. She slid off the desk to stand in front of him and quickly wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.

"I wouldn't count on it," Loki chuckled as he moved his arms around her securely. Leaning back slightly to look at him, Amelia smiled slightly. "When did you get to be so _tall_? We used to be the same height like three seconds ago." Standing up a little taller, she leaned in to kiss him goodbye. Humming quietly, Loki moved one hand gently to caress her cheek.

"My father's visiting again in a few days," Loki eventually said quietly against her lips causing her to grin.

"Good."

"And Thor is _very adamant_ that he's going to spend time with you this month," he added, also cracking a grin as Amelia couldn't help but to lean back to laugh.

"Ah. Hmm. Okay… I mean, I guess spending an _hour or two_ with him wouldn't be _thaaaaaaat_ bad, right?" She teased him, knowing he'd much rather spend the time alone with her.

"Oh, it'd be _that bad_," he leaned down and kissed her again, his hand slowly moving across her skin and resting on the back of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into him more, both of her hands slowly moving up his back and hooking around the backs of his shoulders. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to kiss you," he rested his forehead gently against hers.

"Woah, alright, I said _an hour or two_, not the whole time," she said quickly, opening her eyes to look at him. "We would _definitely_ be ditching him after a while." Amelia added, leaning back to nod once, her face serious. Loki couldn't help but to laugh, bringing his hand to her face again, slowly running his thumb across her cheek.

"Good. I wouldn't want to share you for _too long_…" She rolled her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching up slightly as she brought her lips to his again, kissing him slowly and tenderly. Tugging her towards him more, she quickly pulled away.

"Mmm! You do actually have to go, though," her voice was quiet: disappointed almost. "I've still got work to do tonight, they'll probably be wondering what's taking me so long." Loki sighed dramatically, throwing his head back, causing her to laugh again. "Oh c'mon!" Amelia pushed him backwards gently and playfully. "You'll see me in a couple of days, remember?"

"Fiiiiiine," Loki grinned at her and smoothed down the front of his shirt. "Until then, my dear." He kissed her one last time before disappearing from the room. He'd perfected the trick in the last couple years of sneaking in to see her. Smiling slightly to herself, Amelia walked across the room to her dresser.


	7. Chapter 6 (part 2)

_This turned out to be so much longer than I originally thought holy shiiiiiit. But! I think gives a lot more insight on Amelia's not-so-good past/'job' -E_

* * *

Loki adjusted his position in his hiding place slightly, trying to get a better view of what was happening. He was too curious what Amelia did to just let it go. He _had_ to know. Amelia walked further into the room, looking different than he had ever seen her. Instead of a white dress, she wore skinny black pants and a tight long sleeved black shirt with plain black boots. Her hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head. His brow furrowed slightly as he saw a man he didn't recognize walk up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Loki moved again slowly to try and hear what was being said as the man gestured to something he couldn't see.

"Mister Peters here seems to think he shouldn't explain why he tried to sneak in, pet. _Convince him otherwise._" Amelia watched the man in front of her, her face and voice completely voided of expression.

"Of course, Mister Waters," she slowly walked forwards to Peters, her hands clasped loosely behind her back. Loki had to move again to keep his eyes on her, glancing for a moment at the man. He was tied to a chair, his wrists bound to the arms of the chair, his ankles to the chair's legs.

"You've got a little girl to try and get me to talk?" Peters laughed cynically, smirking. "What's she going to do, paint my nails? Braid my hair?" Amelia immediately had the tip of a sharp blade pressing against the underside of his jaw.

"_Don't _be condescending, Mister Peters," she warned him slowly, piercing his skin just enough that a small bead of blood trailed down the blade of her knife. "They mentioned you were being _particularly_ difficult. That's why they called _me_ in to deal with you," her eyes narrowed slightly. Waters stood with his back leaning against a wall, his arms crossed.

"Should've mentioned: she doesn't take kindly to people treating her like some random little kid," he grinned smugly. Peters' wide eyes flicked towards Waters before focusing on Amelia again. Swallowing hard, he tried his best to ignore the pain under his chin.

"_Now_," she slowly took the knife from his skin and cleaned it on her sleeve. Raising her eyebrows slightly as she looked at him, her tone was light and casual. "You're going to tell me why you tried to break in, aren't you?"

"_Fuck off_," he responded, clearly more confident now the knife had been removed.

"Oooh," she tutted, glancing slowly at Waters. "Wrong answer, I'm afraid." In one quick movement, Amelia thrust the knife through one of the man's hands, the tip embedding into the arm of the chair below. Roughly grabbing hold of Peters' hair as he screamed in pain, she jerked his head up to look at her. "Whoever you spoke to before may have put up with your bullshit. But I will _not_," her voice was low and quiet as she glared at him, letting go of his hair she stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"_Fuck! God, fuck,_" the man kept repeating, hot tears streaming down his face, blood dripping down the chair and onto the floor where his hand rested.

"_Now_," her tone was soft and casual again, as though there wasn't a sharp blade sticking through the man's hand. "We're going to try this again: why did you try and break in?"

"It-" he was breathing heavily, trying his best to stay relatively calm, already having reached his breaking point. "it was… Boss' orders! I was just trying to do my job!"

"Who do you work for?" Amelia asked curiously, one eyebrow cocked.

"Fury- Nick Fury."

"And," she paused, turning slightly to look at Waters before looking at Peters again. "What exactly _was_ your job?"

"H...He's had our scientists study the bullets you use. The special ones. Trying to figure out why they still kill someone if the initial wound isn't lethal." Peters had his head tilted down, starting to feel sick, his face getting pale. "That was all. Please. Please, god, just let me go." Amelia straightened her back and looked at Waters. He nodded once to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his mouth pressed into a thin line. Looking back at Peters, Amelia's mouth twitched up the slightest bit. Yanking the knife out of his hand, she pulled his head up again by his hair, quickly and deeply slicing his throat.

"Was that all you needed me for tonight?" Dropping the knife carelessly on the floor, she turned to Waters, her face emotionless again.

"Absolutely," he smirked at her, finally leaning off the wall. "I'll find someone to get him."

"You should probably send the knife to the armory. It's starting to dull." Amelia made her way to the door.

"Have a good night, X," Waters winked before turning his attention once again to the still-bleeding corpse in the center of the room. Letting the door shut silently behind her, she made her way through the building to her room. The long halls were well lit with no decorations on the walls. Every door was plain, the tiled floors nearly matching the creamy white of the walls.

Upon entering her room and closing the door, she was immediately face-to-face with Loki.

"Why didn't you tell me _that's _what you do?" He demanded, his eyebrows furrowed, his arms crossed. Amelia inhaled sharply, her eyes widening slightly.

"_What_?"

"You _killed a man. You tortured and killed a man tonight._"

"Loki, I-" she stopped, her back pressed hard against the door. "_I told you, I didn't want you knowing! Why would you follow me?!_"

"It's been 9 years! I should've known already!" Shoving past him quickly, Amelia paced aimlessly around her room.

"I didn't tell you for a _reason_!"

"What, you didn't want me knowing you're a _murderer_?" Loki accused, crossing his arms and turning to face her. Spinning around, she marched over to him, pointing in his face.

"_Don't even get me started. You've killed before. Don't you dare talk down to me like that._"

"But..." Loki paused, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You _know_ it's different, though."

"Oh, _is it_?"

"I was raised among warriors! It's a part of my culture!"

"Loki, _where do you think you are right now?_" She glared at him before spinning around, pacing again. "This entire… This entire facility- this entire building- this _place I was raised_. It's _full_ of… Of… Of killers. Of spies. Of weapons, monsters, devils, _warriors_…"

"Amelia-"

"I have no _choice_ of what I want to be. What I want to do with my life. If I don't do what _they want_? They kill me. They torture _me_." Loki's face softened as he watched her. Sighing softly, he walked over to her slowly, holding his arms out to her.

"...and they," she stopped short, looking at him oddly. "Wh...What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you," he said simply as he wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Loki."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"_Loki_."

"Amelia."

"..._Fine_," she sighed big and just gave in, wrapping her arms around him.

"You were right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck around," Loki said softly, his lips pressed against her neck gently.

"At least now I don't have to keep it a secret…?" Amelia sighed again, holding him tighter. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"You had every right to," he smiled slightly. "And again. You were right. There really isn't that big of a difference. I was just. Surprised, is all."

"Well. It's understandable," she gave a half-hearted laugh, resting her head gently on his shoulder. The two were silent for a few minutes before Loki's curiosity got the best of him.

"So," he started almost awkwardly. "How… How old were you?"

"How old was I...when...what?"

"When you first…"

"When I first killed someone?" Loki nodded slightly and Amelia sighed. "I was 3."

"_3?_" Leaning back quickly, Loki looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Yup."

"Did you even-"

"Know what I was doing? Not really."

"How? How did you… _3._"

"They had a fucking _toddler_ play game of Russian R… A game where you sit in a circle with a gun. The gun only has one bullet in it. And you pass it around, 'shooting yourself'...Until someone actually _does_ shoot themselves. Aaaaand you just keep going until… There's only one person left," she shrugged one shoulder. "It was between me and this other dude- probably freaking out because 'holy fuck, why am I playing this with an _child_'... It was my turn. Somehow I figured out that this shot would be the one with the bullet aaaaaaand…. I shot the other guy instead."

"They let… A _three year old_… Play that game." Amelia just shrugged again.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about this place, huh?"

"About _you_, apparently," he raised his eyebrows at her as she blow air out slowly.

"Well. How long have you got?" Glancing at the clock, she read the time. "It's 11. How late d'you wanna stay?"

"Are you going to tell me about your past?"

"I can _try_."

"Then I can stay all night." Nodding slowly, she motioned towards the bed.

"Let's at least sit down?" The pair went over to the bed and sat down, Loki with his back against the wall, Amelia with her back to the headboard. "Okay. I'm… Not sure… Where I was born, or… Who my parents are. For all I know? Mr. Fletcher could be my father," she shrugged and crossed her legs. "Ummm. But what's… _Probably_… The case, is, Fletcher stole me when I was a baby. Because, I mean, I've been here as long as I can remember. They started training me basically as soon as I could walk to be this… 'Perfect weapon' for them. Which, they're also the reason I can manipulate fire. They, umm. Experimented on me for months. And, actually, I _think _the fire thing was an _accident_, because almost immediately after they realized what I could do, they told me to never do it again. Keep it a secret. Never tell a single living soul."

"Which, _clearly_, you haven't told anyone," Loki teased

"You're different," she smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "And they don't know I told you. Anyways. They basically raised me to be this completely obedient, emotionless little slave to them. I never had any contact with anyone outside. Never had any friends. All I had was training and my books. Then _you_ came along and _ruined it all_," she said dramatically before laughing.

"Oh, I was really that awful, huh?" He grinned at her, crossing his arms. "Well _fine_!"

"No, noooo," she flashed a grin at him. "No, but they _were_ really upset about it at first. Waters- He's, umm, he's the man with the glasses you saw with me earlier. He's kinda like. Second in command. Ish…. It's complicated. Anyways. Waters almost demanded that Odin never bring you or Thor again. That you two would "taint his precious project"," she rolled her eyes as Loki stared, having no idea that they almost weren't allowed back. "But Mister Fletcher convinced him otherwise. He said something like 'She needs to interact with other children her age. Whether we like it or not, it's crucial for a developing child'. Which is why I was able to actually… Play with you guys?"

"Mmm, well. Thank the gods for that," Loki said quietly, scooting over to sit besides her, wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders.

"Basically," she continued quieter, scooting down some and leaning against him, resting her head on his chest. "Basically if he didn't convince Waters to let you guys come again, I'd still be how I was when you met me. But all the time. I wouldn't know _how_ to…" she shrugged slightly, unsure of how to word what she was trying to say. "_feel_. I would basically just be this boring… _Thing_ without any emotions at all. I wouldn't even be _human_, really."

"And I would've missed the opportunity of getting to know the prettiest girl in all of Midgard," Loki said smoothly, smiling slightly at her. Amelia giggled quietly and rolled her eyes, scooting down slightly more so her head was resting over his heart. Listening to the steady rhythm, her body relaxed slowly against his. After a few moments, she found her eyes closing.

"You're sweet," she said softly, trying to keep her eyes open. Loki hummed softly, moving his other arm around her, resting his hand on her arm gently.

"It's true," he insisted, slowly stroking her arm with his thumb. "You're the most beautiful girl in the entire realm." Looking down at her, he got butterflies in his stomach, noticing that she had fallen asleep. Leaning his head down slightly, he gently kissed the top of her head and exhaled slowly. Glancing at the clock, he decided it might be okay to stay the night with her- if he left early enough. "Sweet dreams, Amelia."


	8. Chapter 7

One quiet, sharp knock at the door was all it took for Amelia to bolt upright in her bed. Blinking a few times, she tried to wake up fully. Looking at the time, her heart dropped. _7:24._ _How could it be so late?_ Not once in her entire life had she slept in past 7. Even if she couldn't fall asleep the night before until 4… 5… Even 6 in the morning, she would still be up by 7. It was always wake up by 7, training by 7:15. Every morning. That was the rule. Yet here she was, still in bed.

The knock came again and she jumped up, only realizing Loki was still in her bed by tripping over him. She landed with her stomach to his, arms outstretched. He grunted softly and slowly opened his eyes, blinking at her a few times.

"Wh…. 'Melia?" Loki watched her, confused. "When did you get…" His voice trailed off as he looked around the room, quickly waking up as he realized he'd spent the night. "Oh- _Oh!_" He sat up quickly as Amelia scrambled to her feet next to the bed.

"I must've fallen asleep, but I- _Hold on_," glancing around, she jogged over to her desk and picked up a random book from a pile she had in the corner, opening it and sticking her finger inside to 'keep her place'. Making her way to the door, she froze. "Errr. _Shit,_" she chewed her lip as she glanced over at Loki. Immediately she shimmied off her pants and kicked them across the room towards the closet. Loki's eyes widened as he watched her, his face turning pink.

"Why'd you-"

"Shh!" Amelia took her hair out of its messy bun as she walked to the door and tried taming it, if only slightly, with her fingers. Exhaling slowly, she opened the door just wide enough for her to be seen. "I only just now noticed the time. I'll be out in a few minutes," her voice had immediately taken on a dull, lifeless tone, her face blank.

"X," Waters smirked down at her, crossing his arms. "Is that the same bloody shirt from last night?"

"I fell asleep in it." He just shook his head as he looked her up and down.

"Anyways, you should probably hurry. Mister Fletcher's already been waiting for 10 minutes." Amelia's back slowly tensed up as she watched him, leaning very slightly against the doorway.

"_Mister_ _Fletcher_?"

"Mmmmhm. Said you two had some things to… 'Talk about.'"

"Right," she paused, glancing down the hallway. "Thank you." Waters' smirk grew as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and purple," he grinned at her as he started down the hall. "Good color on you." Confused at first, she glanced down to see she was wearing dark purple underwear, just barely visible under her shirt. Glaring at him for a moment, she closed the door, locking it.

"_So why'd you take off your pants_?" Loki couldn't help but blurt out the second the door was closed. He kept catching himself staring at her legs and just-visible-from-under-her-shirt ass. "I mean. Not. Not that I'm…" clearing his throat softly, he sat up more, one hand automatically moving to his lap. "Not that I'm complaining, of course, I'm just… You know, curious." Amelia, in the twenty seconds she had dealt with Waters, had already almost forgotten Loki was there. Spinning around, she opened her mouth to answer, only to have nothing come out.

"_Uhh_," she tried to start, blushing lightly. "Uhh. I… _Usually_ don't sleep with any pants on, and… So, they would… They _know that_, so if… I had pants on, my 'excuse' wouldn't have been as… believable?" Quickly putting the book back in the pile on her desk, she turned to face Loki again, gaining a little of her confidence back. "'Not that you're complaining,' huh?"

"Uhh." It was Loki's turn to forget how to speak. "_Well_… Well. Umm. Yeah. Yeah. I'm not complaining. You could be naked for all I... I mean if you _wanted to be n_… I'm just. Going to stop talking now." Amelia quickly covered her mouth as she laughed, Loki's face getting more red by the second.

"Uh _huh_," she grinned slightly at him before glancing at her closet. "Well… I _do_ have to get changed. And I mean… I mean, I guess you don't _have_ to _leave right this second_… Like, you could. You. And. Umm. And I. A-and um," quickly stumbling on her words, she let her voice trail off, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"My, my, my," Loki grinned at her as he sat forwards on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. "Amelia Black, are _you_ getting _flustered_?"

"_No, of course not, don't be silly_," she scoffed, going to her closet as if to hide her very-pink cheeks. Loki hummed softly to himself as he watched her, a smile still on his lips.

"So… You were giving me permission to stay and watch you change. Did I understand that correctly?" Amelia paused, biting her lip.

"...Yes," she said finally, taking one of her many plain dresses from its hanger and walking over to her dresser. Loki glanced around the room for a few moments before looking at her again.

"You're _sure_? This isn't like… A test or something? You're actually completely sure?" Laughing softly, Amelia lifted her shirt up and over her head, tossing it at him playfully, hitting him in the face.

"I'm _positive_." Loki's heart skipped a beat as he tossed the shirt towards her closet, looking at her. She stood with her back to him as she changed her bra and slipped on her dress, only changing her underwear after the dress was already on.

"You _know_," Loki mused, his eyes not leaving her for a second. "I think this is the first time I've _ever_ seen you with your hair down…" Immediately freezing in place, she quickly tried to smooth her hair down and braid it, as if ashamed of how it looked.

"I'm. I'm umm. Sorry, it's," she laughed nervously as she braided. "A mess…" Loki's eyebrows furrowed together as he stood, walking to her. Slowly taking her hands from her hair, he gently shook out her braid, moving his fingers carefully through her curls. He hummed quietly as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I like your 'mess,'" he murmured quietly against her skin. Quickly leaning back to look at him, Amelia's heart was racing.

"...Really?"

"_Of course_," he assured her, smiling softly. Opening her mouth to reply, she found again that she didn't know what to say. Looking away, she smiled bashfully. "_In fact_," Loki continued. "I've always loved your hair. Suits you," he shrugged, his smile growing slightly.

"Okay, shut up, shut up, shut up," she laughed softly, quickly leaning up to kiss him.

"_Amelia_ _Black_," Loki laughed with her as she leaned back. "You can't just tell me to shut up _every time_ I say I like something about you!"

"Oh, I beg to differ," she grinned at him as she made her way to the closet to find her shoes.

"I love you," he laughed, going back to sit on the bed before realizing what he had said. Quickly sobering up, he glanced at her nervously. They'd had many a conversation about the topic before; She was well aware that he loved her. And he was well aware that, being raised how she was, love in general made her uncomfortable. She'd read about it countless times, but never in her life had she said she loved anything- or anyone. She wasn't sure if she even understood _how_ to properly love something. "I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… to…" Amelia just waved him off.

"It's fine." Loki paused, licking his lips.

"But you know…" he began slowly, deciding to push it further. "_One day_. One day I'm gonna get you to love me," he nodded once, as if deciding for her definitely. Amelia paused as she slipped on her shoes, staring at the floor.

"I can't," she told him, her voice barely above a whisper. Automatically falling back on a blank, emotionless expression, she looked at him. "You know that I can't."

"_Amelia_, I think you're being-"

"Leave." Her voice was quiet and sharp.

"Oh, come _on_, 'Melia-"

"Loki. _Leave_," she smoothed her dress down as she looked at him, crossing her arms. He sat on the edge of her bed for a long time before sighing and slowly getting to his feet.

"Alright. I'm sorry for pushing it," he made his way towards her, only to have her walk straight to the door.

"I'll see you in a few days," she said shortly before opening the door, closing it silently behind her.


	9. Chapter 8

_This stupid chapter. Took like. Two weeks to finally write. I literally had the entire beginning written and then just. Left it. For two weeks. My god. I apologize. -E_

* * *

To say Amelia was nervous about seeing Loki again was an understatement. Typically speaking, she didn't force him away. Then again, he'd never spent the night before, and he usually didn't push the "love" thing. But it had been years since she basically "turned off" to him- since she hid her emotions from him, and she wasn't sure exactly how he would react to her now, but she knew he would be angry with her.

The morning of the royal family's monthly visit started the same as any other. Amelia would change into her white dress, braid her hair, using her white ribbons as a hair tie, and head to Mister Fletcher's office. From there, the two of them would make their way to the meeting room, talking quietly about what he and Odin would be discussing. While Fletcher kept her informed of the discussions he and Odin had, not once was she allowed to listen in on the more serious matters. Almost exactly 10 minutes past their formalities and greetings, the two men would dismiss themselves from the room, leaving Amelia alone with Thor and Loki.

Sitting perfectly still in her large chair, Amelia kept her eyes forwards on the wall facing her, listening intently for signs of movement behind the door. Fletcher had already taken his place at the windows, staring into the dark room that stretched out behind them.

"X," his voice was cool and low. Body immediately tensing, Amelia turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I trust you will remember what we discussed the other morning?"

"Yes, sir." Fletcher only remained silent, his back to her. Immediately recognizing that he wanted her to _prove_ she remembered their conversation, she continued. "I am to keep _both_ of the princes entertained, not show favoritism over one or the other." Looking forwards again, she was careful that she didn't fidget or reveal in any way her nervousness. He'd never asked before _specifically_ for her to keep _either one of them_ entertained until a few mornings ago. Did he know that Loki had spent the night? And if so- how _much_ did he know? Fletcher opened his mouth to speak, closing it again as the door opened abruptly.

"Knock knock!" Felix Waters grinned as he strolled casually inside.

"_Mister_ Waters," Fletcher's gaze darkened as he slowly turned to face the intruder. "You are aware of course, that you are _not_ _permitted_ to-"

"Ah, _lighten up, Giggles!" _Waters practically skipped into the room. "I needed to find you, and I figured you were with our _precious little X_," his voice took on a childish tone as he walked over and pinched Amelia's cheek, only earning a glare from her as he let it go. Walking more towards Fletcher and moving his hands into his pockets, he continued, his voice returning to normal. "And looks like… _X_ marks the spot!"

"_What_ do you _want_?" Fletcher demanded, clearly not finding the other man amusing at all. Waters dropped his joking behavior as he glanced back at Amelia. Leaning close to Fletcher's ear, he whispered, making sure he wasn't overheard. Knowing better than to show any interest or curiosity, Amelia kept her eyes forwards, her hands folded in her lap. Fletcher's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced at Amelia. Keeping his voice low and his tone hushed, he continued to watch her as he spoke to Waters. "You're sure?"

"This year or the next," he nodded, also turning to look at Amelia and crossing his arms.

"Then you should be aware that it's too soon."

"That's why I came and found you."

"Hm," hesitating, Fletcher turned his head to look at Waters. "We will be discussing our options after I'm through with Odin All-father." Glancing at him, Waters nodded once before walking silently out of the room. Not wanting to seem as if she'd been spacing out, Amelia took a chance, looking at Fletcher.

"_What's_ too soon, sir?" He waved his hand dismissively as Odin appeared in the doorway, his two sons behind him.

"_Hush_, child."

"Yes, Sir."  
"Miss X," Odin marveled at her. "I believe that may be the first time I've heard you speak in _years_." Quickly glancing at Fletcher, Amelia waited for him to approve before looking back at Odin, smiling the slightest bit.

"My most sincere apologies, your Majesty," she bowed her head slightly to him. "I _do_ tend to keep to myself." From behind Odin, she heard Thor snort, only to be immediately elbowed in the stomach by Loki.

"Your Majesty," Fletcher quickly intervened, gesturing to the empty chairs at the table, walking to one himself.

"Of course," Odin nodded, shooting a small glare at his boys before moving further into the room to the table. Their meeting proceeded almost normally, with Thor paying attention adamantly, and Loki not caring enough to listen to a single word. The only difference this time was Loki avoiding looking at Amelia completely, and Amelia not being able to focus enough to pay any attention to Fletcher or Odin. Standing after the customary ten minutes, the two men excused themselves, leaving the three alone together.

"So! Amelia," Thor smiled at her, not sensing the tension building up between her and his brother. "How've you been this past month? I've missed getting to spend time with you the last few visits."

"Oh," Amelia blinked a few times, snapping out of her "blankness" and giving him a small smile. "Umm. I've been alright. How've things been on Asgard?"

"Ah, same as usual. Fighting is great, universe still at peace, book learning still boring," Thor winked at his brother before looking back at Amelia. Suddenly feeling the tension and immediately unsure what to say,Thor went quiet, leaving the trio in an awkward silence.

"Thor," Amelia finally said quietly as she stood. "Do you mind if I talk to Loki alone for a few minutes?" Loki's head snapped up as he looked at her, his eyes widening slightly for a moment, Thor watching her, confused.

"As long as 'a few minutes' doesn't turn into 'all day,'" Thor shrugged a shoulder, glancing at his brother.

"'Course not," Amelia smiled at him softly before walking to the door, pausing as she reached it. "Loki?" Gulping very slightly, he jumped to his feet and followed her quickly. Figuring she was angry about the other day still, planning to yell at him, he avoided looking at her again. Walking down the hall in a thick silence, Amelia glanced behind them before abruptly opening a door and shoving Loki inside before closing it behind herself. Stumbling into what he discovered was a small janitorial closet, Loki quickly turned around, his mood suddenly changing.

"Amelia _what-_" He started almost angrily, only to have one of her fingers pressed to his lips.

"Shhhh," Amelia glanced down at the small amount of light coming from under the door and looked at him, slowly taking away her finger.

"Amelia," Loki sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the walls, his voice much quieter. "What is going on with you? First you're… You're falling asleep with me, then you're getting dressed in front of me, then you're _shoving me out_… And now you're _literally_ shoving me into a closet?"

"I'm sorry," she offered, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes closed.

"You can't just expect me to be-" Stopping short, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry. You're right," Amelia opened her eyes and wet her lips nervously.

"I'm… I'm _right_?" He was surprised: she almost never apologized, and yet this was her second apology within a week.

"I…" Her voice trailed away as she wrapped her arms around herself slowly, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm sorry that I… 'Shut down' with you and made you leave so suddenly. I just… I panicked a little, I think." Immediately regretting how he reacted, he reached towards her, fingertips brushing against her cheek gently.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for _that_, 'Melia," his voice was gentle as his other hand snaked its way around her waist slowly, bringing her into a warm hug. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I shouldn't have kept going." Letting out a small, shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding, Amelia smiled slightly and hugged him.

"I thought you would be so angry with me."

"_Amelia Black_," he pulled back and ever-so gently tilted her head to look at him, his finger hooked under her chin. "I could never be _angry_ with you. Especially for something that _I caused_. Besides, I _did_ have to get going, anyways," he teased, but she gasped softly, remembering the conversation that had followed. "What? What's the matter?"

"Mister Fletcher," she explained carefully. "What he wanted to talk to me about that morning. He requested that from now on I entertain you and Thor. Specifically both of you. Not favoring one of your guys' company over the other. He's never even asked that I keep even _one of you_ entertained, much less _specifically both_," she paused to take a breath as Loki watched her, a sinking feeling pulling at his stomach. "I think he knows."

"Knows?" Loki repeated, swallowing hard.

"About the two of us. That you spent the night. I… Don't know if he knows how _far_ it goes, but…"

"But," Loki sighed, bringing her to him again. "We'll just have to be more careful."

"_Definitely_."

"So no more make-out sessions in the library," he teased again, trying to make her feel better.

"Awww, but those are always my _favorite ones_," she laughed softly as she looked up at him.

"_Well_," he smiled down at her, one hand moving to gently cup her cheek. "We'll just have to find a new 'spot.'" Leaning down, he kissed her slowly, his fingers moving back into her hair, being careful not to pick apart the braid. Humming softly, Amelia pressed herself against him more, both of her hands moving into his hair, one trailing down to the back of his neck and his shoulder. Sighing softly in the kiss, Loki moved his free hand slowly up and down her back, his mind flashing to when she changed in front of him, letting him see her back bare. Her back arching a bit at his touch, Amelia parted his lips gently with her tongue, his own tongue promptly meeting hers. Moaning softly, Loki let his hands wander down her sides slowly, eventually resting them on her ass. Letting out a small whimper, Amelia leaned back slightly, breathing quickly, causing Loki to freeze in place a moment before removing his hands from her body, his eyes opening to look at her worriedly.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean-_"

"_No_, it's…" She breathed, her lips just barely brushing against his. "It's alright. It's okay." Quickly continuing the kiss as if to prove it, Amelia felt her heart racing. Sure, they'd kissed plenty of times, but they'd never been _physical_ before. Not in a strictly sexual way, anyway. Despite her nervousness, she _wanted_ him to keep going. She wanted him to touch her: to share that 'physical bond' with her. So much so, that when he hesitantly returned his hands to her hips, she slowly and gently took one of them, moving it slowly down her leg to where his hand only touched her skin. His fingers curled slightly around her thigh as she slowly brought his hand up her leg again, this time under the skirt of her dress. Taking the hint, Loki moved his hand further up, pausing only a second before moving up her ass. Almost immediately feeling a new warmth between her legs she hadn't before, Amelia nearly pulled away again, almost afraid of the new feeling. But she kept the kiss, one hand curling in his hair, the other hooking around the back of his shoulder.

Caressing the skin he _could_ feel and secretly wishing her underwear had less fabric, Loki gave her ass a small squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from her. Almost immediately feeling the fabric of his pants begin to get tighter, he hoped in vain, as close as she was, that she wouldn't notice. Without even thinking about it, Amelia pressed her hips against his, this time causing _him_ to moan and squeeze her ass again.

As careful and vigilant as the two usually were, the pair were too wrapped up in each other to notice the door open behind them.

"_What is _this?!" A voice hissed, causing both of them to immediately jump away from each other, standing as far apart as the closet would let them. "_Amelia! Loki! The two of you should be ashamed._" Loki couldn't help but sigh in relief: it was only Thor standing in the doorway. But still, they had kept their romance a secret from him on purpose. The more people knew, the higher the chance of getting caught.

"_Brother_, it isn't-" Loki quickly began a lie, but Amelia cut him off.

"Loki, don't bother," her voice was calm and cool, her face had defaulted to its expressionless state. "He _saw_." Loki looked between the two of them almost helplessly, unsure of what to do.

"You were practically _raised as brother and sister_. Can you not see how _disgusting_ this is?" Thor ranted on, being careful to not let anyone see into the closet, keeping his voice down. "And if anyone but me had found you! Brother, we would never be allowed back. And _Amelia_, I can only _imagine_ how they would punish _you_." Shaking his head in disbelief, he glanced out of the room and down the hall before continuing even quieter. "How long has this been going on?"

"This was the first time," Amelia lied easily, nodding slightly. "And you're right. It was weird. It was disgusting. It was a mistake." Glancing over at Loki, she made a face before looking at Thor again.

"And _trust me_, brother. It's _never _going to happen again," Loki added onto the lie, giving his own face of disgust.

"I honestly don't know how it happened."

"A moment of weakness, I guess."

"But _never _again." Thor looked at the pair for a long time after they fell silent, eventually deciding that they were telling the truth. Nodding slowly, he sighed.

"No one is to know about this, agreed?"

"Of course," Loki could barely contain a smirk as Amelia smiled sweetly at Thor, relieved he bought the lie, and that he understood no one could find out.

"Not a soul."


End file.
